


freefall

by baecobz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, kind of??? jaebums just v v soft and lovs jackson a lot, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/pseuds/baecobz
Summary: jaebum is completely, irrevocably in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S STILL ME!!! i know i just kind of,, changed my username out of nowhere, but nothing else is changing :'))  
> i realized i haven't mentioned it in awhile, but here's a huge shoutout to hui for always helping w my fics,, i couldn't do this without you, and i lov u so so much !!  
> and here's to the rest of you who read n support me and my fics; you guys mean the world to me!

sometimes, jaebum realizes, falling in love means exactly what it says. tumbling, hurtling, every word another rock to crash against, with people at the top and people at the bottom all just watching.

jackson smiles from across the room, illuminating, and it feels like daybreak over the mountains. there’s a moment where jaebum’s freefall stops for a moment, slows down, and all he can see is the way jackson’s eyes crinkle and he throws his head back when he grins. it’s almost like jackson realizes that the glow from his smile is too blinding to see at once, something better suited to peripherals and blurred edges.

but then jackson moves on to say something else, another bit of conversation, another private piece of a puzzle that jaebum’s not meant to solve, and he’s tumbling back over the rock ledge.

he’s so caught up in the feeling of falling that he doesn’t even realize how badly it hurts. cuts, brash and sharp along his palms, bruises against his ribs. there’s something poetic in that, jaebum thinks, and although he’s never considered himself a creative person, he thinks jackson is the closest he’d ever get to a muse.

and jackson, of course jackson, always notices when jaebum isn’t quite feeling himself. even in their barely acknowledged acquaintanceship, jackson always looks at jaebum exactly when the older boy is turning upside down, looks at him like jaebum is a familiar cliche. jackson always  _ looks  _ at jaebum.

from across the room, jackson smiles at him.

this time, the world doesn’t slow down; instead, jackson is tossing him ointment, bandages for his wounds, but jaebum can still feel the edge of the rocks imprinted against his chest and he’s left dizzy and breathless. he can feel the dirt, tucked into the edges of his clothes, in the seams of his jeans, stuck under his nails. somewhere in his peripherals, dust moves away, leaping in gentle reverberations as the bottle of medicine lands too far left, bouncing along and rolling along a distant crevasse. jaebum keeps falling, and it disappears behind another rock, jackson’s fading grin hiding along with it.

his sleeves, cotton and soft, feel like sandpaper against his skin, too rough compared to the natural callouses of jackson’s palms. jaebum tumbles, watching as jackson nods along to his friend’s comments, and jaebum is left stumbling over everything and nothing as jackson sits across the room, smile still as bright as the shine in his eyes.

ashes and dirty bandages stay crumbled in the bottom of jaebum’s pockets. they’re a reminder of what it was like to fall before, of the cuts that scarred over and the wounds that healed. but they’re so deeply buried and jaebum is tumbling too quickly to remember to check his pockets, so they sit untouched, unfelt.

jackson spares him another glance, another glimpse of sunlight, and jaebum falls even harder and faster. (that’s all he ever seems to do anymore; falling and falling and falling, bones cracking against every rock and boulder.) there’s a smile still there, but now it’s hesitant. a few horrible, wonderful pieces of chocolate, only barely brushed over the edge of jackson’s lips, mock jaebum.

jaebum moves his hand to brush at the spot on his own face, and jackson follows automatically. he swipes most of it off, but there’s still a little bit left and jaebum can feel himself picking up speed along the mountainside.

jackson’s unnamed friend reaches over and wipes the edge of jackson’s mouth. jaebum can feel the earth still as he reaches a ledge, desperately taking in air and wondering if it’s even worth it to keep falling.

them jackson smiles, soft and awkward, eyes never leaving jaebum’s, and jaebum can feel himself tipping back over the edge and falling even further than before.

falling was never a choice for him, not when jackson helped him up the mountain and smiled at him and let jaebum stumble over the side; a top, spinning, faltering, tipping past the ledge.

jaebum has to tear his gaze away, heart heavy as it bounds from side to side after every bump and fall.

sometimes, jaebum realizes, the best thing he can do is just let himself fall deeper and deeper in love, because he can’t even imagine being able to stop and climb a different mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> mAN thank u guys for reading !!! i'm trying to get in the practice of writing shorter, more frequent fics while trying to finish up my longer stuff so i hope u guys liked this :'))  
> as always, thanks again for ur bookmarks/kudos/comments,, they really do mean the world to me!!! i lov u all sm,,  
> if u need me, please hmu on tumblr @ softgot7!!


End file.
